Within a World of Quills and Parchment
by greatherorosalyn
Summary: 3 months later, two Knights must find their place in a peaceful world. Can the Kingdom of Alexandria mend their relations with Burmecia with Beatrix still in office? Can two knights find a balance btw their professional & personal life? BXS.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of these characters. This was produced by my imagination for non-profit purposes, based off of the characters of SquareEnix's Final Fantasy 9. I have no affiliations with Square Enix or any of its branches. All characters and settings are owned by SquareEnix. Now that is covered, and I can't get sued.._

It was a quiet and peaceful day in Alexandria. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. The castle itself was just as quiet. Queen Garnet went on diplomatic visit to Treno accompanied by Captain Aldebert Steiner of the Pluto Knights. It was day four since their departure. Steiner was not the original candidate, but General Beatrix insisted that he go in her place. Although it was normally the job of the General to escort the Queen during diplomatic visits, the Queen agreed to the switch. Beatrix wished not to enter Treno. She hasn't since the Treno Revolution lead by the Vutuli family, in which Beatrix killed 100 of their men single handedly. This event thwarted the Revolution, reclaimed Queen Stella's Throne, and promoted Beatrix to General. But this was not the reason for her reluctance to enter the city again. She had other reason.

As an exchange to have Steiner in her place, Beatrix volunteered to be the stand in Captain until the two returned. Although these peaceful days put other people at ease, Beatrix herself was restless. When there were no drills, no need to go over strategic attack patterns, when Steiner wasn't around, she was left to her idle thoughts. She touched her eye patch remembering the day she got her injury; the day she first used a sword. It was also the first day she took a life. She shook her head trying to suppress those memories once again. She didn't like thinking of her past, so she never did. It was easy to turn her mind away from it during times of war, where the only thing on her mind was survival, commanding, and conquering. It became much simpler as well when she and Steiner became civil to each other. So civil that he wrote her a love letter asking to meet at the fountain the night after the Queen's crowning. (Of course it was actually Eiko's love letter to Zidane, but this fact was never corrected to either Beatrix or Steiner) She looked at herself in the pool under the fountain. Staring back at her is a woman that she hasn't seen in years. Although the woman had the same curls that rested on her muscular shoulders, the same outfit, and the same athletic figure as her, her eye was gentle when it is normally cold. She let out a small groan, "It seems lately, I have been quite emotionally dependent on him." She ran her fingers across the water's surface, watching her reflection ripple. _That is a safe thought…I'll think about Steiner_. She begins to reflect on their time together and how their relationship started to bud. But her thoughts missed their stop and she started thinking of how she came to Alexandria, her eye again the man she killed, and the man she killed for…

"_I love you Bea—." _

"No" she held her head and shook it. She then looked to the skies. "I hope they return soon. It is quite dull without them."

It had been dull. There was only so much a military can do during times of peace. There wasn't anyone important coming to town. The only active thing that was around was new recruits going through basic training. Counting their stalk of weapons, and developing better ones, just sit there, do paper-work, until they get the call that they are needed once again. The paladin sighed, as she continued to look in the pool below her. Finally her mind was empty and she could relax without a care for a few minutes.

Disturbing the peace of the castle in a fashion suitable for diplomats or royal entourages, the sounds of life echo through the halls as the delegation from Treno made it's way through the halls, many go on to their official capacities, breaking from the lines to return to offices or halls, one such, regaled in ceremonial plate mail broke off from the contingent and heads for the fountain gardens of the palace, his expression forced exuberance, without missing a beat he strode a few paces and stopped, listening as the contingent carries on. Exhaling his expression turned to that of exhaustion, looking up to the skies he grinned, thoughts apparent that it was good to be back home. The knight however, does not notice his counterpart by the fountain, as he is on an opposing side, he removes his plate helm, his expression as that of a weight being lifted, he pushes back his chain coif, his hair severely disheveled from serious helm hair, he strides to the fountain and stops, staring into the tranquil waters. Without much hesitation, he turns and seats himself on the edge of the fountain, making quite the noise from the impact of plated armor on marble surfacing, he groans as the noise seems to bring a further pounding in his head. He leans forward, seeming to take his feet into high regard, he sighs, truly exhausted, thinking to himself how much more difficult the battle of words are as opposed to the battle of steel.

Beatrix's trance like state gets disturbed by the sound of clanking armor, which meant two things to her, either one of the Knights were looking for her or Steiner was back. Upon hearing a loud clank of a heavier man sitting down, she assumed the later. The other Knights of Pluto, although build, did not experience as much as their leader to become that bulky. She closes her eyes, forcing her excitement back in order to keep a professional demeanor, just in-case she was mistaken, or someone was watching.

"So, you have returned."

A voice breaks the naval gazing of the knight, a million thoughts rush through his head after the moment of surprise at a voice in what was thought to be the empty garden, he attempts to give voice to his immediate thought, however, it comes out in a cough, surprise at his foolish response, the knight stands up quickly, turning to the fountain, he spots her just beyond first observed view. The knight, remembering himself to be out uniform to his own scrutiny, raises a mailed hand and attempts to smooth down his hair, one stroke upon his head makes him realize that he must look quite the proverbial jester, with his hair standing out at odd angles, he grins, giving up the battle with hair, "Indeed, it is good to see you, General, I apologize, I did not see you there."

She clears her throat, and salutes him, "During your absence, I did the training exercises you wanted me to do with the Pluto Knights. I took the liberty to do some of my own work. I am sure that it will make your men more effective. They did what they were told. No real huge disciplinary incidences. Weimer is on cleaning duty for the next few weeks though." She greeted him the same as she would do to a colleague. No reason to show emotions during business.

The knight smiles at her words, more so, at her voice, the official capacity in which it is delivered, "Is this so? Forgive me, General, it would seem that Weimer has been into his habitual antics again, it would seem." Giving to her a half bow of respect, he continues, "Your devotion to the code of morale has no double humbled the Knights, I am almost afraid to look in on them at the moment, exhausted to the last, I would imagine." Steiner gives her a smile that would be given to a fellow ranking officer. "I appreciate your taking the time to of done so." Staring at her, his mind starts to wander, thinking of how it is odd that his fatigue from before seems to of abated, as if his proximity to her has alleviated a further weight of stress.

She gives an agreeing nod at Steiner, "Welcome back to Alexandria Captain, I assume the Queen returned safely, and all is well." she continues the conversation, but is secretly looking around. A soldier walks by; she breaks away from her conversation with Steiner and looks at the direction of the women, "Cadet! We are speaking of classified information. Make sure no one disturbs us."**  
** The soldier looks over at the General and enthusiastically replies, "Yes Ma'am!"  
The woman runs away from the area and to a further location. Beatrix watches the woman walk off, waiting for her to be at a safe distance.**  
** Suddenly Beatrix lips curled into a welcoming smile. She hastily walks toward Steiner throwing her arms around his thick neck for a brief second. "Welcome home Aldebert."  
She kept it brief. Even though she knew no one was around, she did not need the soldiers learn of their superiors fraternizing with each other**  
** Accepting Beatrix in his arms, her words continue to hold thrall to him, her manner turning from official to intimate so easily, Steiner gives to her a smile that seems to be a thanking for utter completion. "It's truly good to be home, Beatrix." embracing her tightly against him, allows his mind to be at rest for once, and thinking nothing save how good it feels to be in this moment of time. Releasing her from the embrace, he speaks quietly to her, "You've been well? You look radiant as the sun over the plains of Kynnerath, Beatrix."  
As well she did not know how Steiner would react in this situation. Will he be nervous, or pull her in more?**  
**Beatrix chuckled, "It's only because you are here. While you were gone, I focus mostly on work." she flips her thick hair, as she normally does, almost as if it was a nervous tick. "But...even though I am happy that we are in peaceful time, I dare to admit that for a soldier, it is quite dull and melancholic. As a Knight, there is always something for you to do. For me, as a Military head...I feel like I am put on the shelf to collect dust and think of the good old times of youth."

A surprised expression comes upon the knight's face, his eyebrows rise in an almost comical fashion, "Surely this is not the case, Beatrix, you are an invaluable wellspring of information and strategy, why, there is no other I can think of that has such a mind for tactics!" His expression returns to normalcy, "Indeed, we are at peace, however, the method of who we are has changed, 'tis not like the bygone days..." He lets out a long breath, "The wars are across tables now, and the blades are quills and parchment, what is it called for us when the battles are done, eh?" He tentatively places a hand on her shoulder, "Regardless, we all still serve our function, and I can think of no other who is more valuable here then you, Gen-Beatrix!" Steiner nods a few times in agreement with his own statement.

She just smiles at him, mostly as a mask. Her eyes spoke of her true feeling. She believed that he only spoke those words to comfort her. But she knows of the reality of what she is, and knew for a very long time, "Within a world of quills and parchment, where does a murderous monster like me fit?" She touches her damaged eye. The constant reminder of who she was, every time she looked in the mirror, every time she looks in pools of blood below her.

The knight inhales, an expression of world weariness settles over his face, "Beatrix, you are most certainly not a m-" The sound of footfalls echo quite loudly, a diplomat strides down the halls, not even taking notice of them, going about his business without giving anyone regard, however, the moment seems to have taken the air further out of the knight's sails, he looks upon her, and gives her a half-hearted smile, "It would seem that duty will not allow us more then a few moments of solitude before it comes to us, in one way or another.." He nods, taking her in as a fellow commanding officer, "I have to make report as to the goings on while I was away, it..." He looks around, "Will I see you again soon, Beatr... General?"

Beatrix sighs with relief, for now she can put the memories of her past that were slowly surfacing to rest for a moment, "My apologies Captain. I have kept your from work." She smiles at him in her professional mask. "Though I wish to talk in more detail in private," She walks past him in a normal speed. Before she passed him up she whispered, "Tonight...the usual tower."

Even after all the years that have gone by into history, and all that has happened in preface, a trait that is a mystery to the knight takes hold, as she whispers her parting words, his face turns scarlet, his eyes widen, his general expression turns to that of a youth caught in front of a charging destriers, this lasts for only a moment, then the usual stoic expression that he has worn so casually on his sleeve takes hold, he nods and says nothing, he walks straight ahead, knowing that the route he is on will take him longer to get to where it is that he is going, however, this is okay to the knight, to reflect on their fleeting time together is worth it to him, as he proceeds on, he is taken with a small smile, thinking how good it truly is to be back home.

_This is a pilot of something my friend and I are co-opting together. He wishes not to be formally recognized, but I think it will be dishonest if I said I wrote it all. I write the parts of Beatrix and the settings, he writes the parts of Steiner. If there are enough people interested, I will post more. I would like any criticism. Good or bad. I do not care if you are flaming it, I just need opinions and ideas. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my first chapter _


	2. Chapter 2 Repercussions

Beatrix was finally done with her work for the day. The only thing left to do was to have her daily audience with the Queen. She wanted to hear how she was doing, and how her hometown was faring. More importantly, how the Queen was feeling. Ever since she returned from the Iifa Tree three months ago, she has been quite distraught. Steiner explained to her, it was because Zidane did not return with them, and now no one knows if he is dead or alive. Because his condition and whereabouts were unknown, the Queen was in a state of constant chaos. Beatrix was worried. She marched forward up the spiral stair-cases that lead to the balcony, where Garnet has spent most of her days recently. As she approached closer to the door, she heard a beautiful voice that she recognized as her elegant employer. She knocked on the heavy door, and waited for permission to enter.

"You may enter." A small young voice called to her from the other side. Beatrix obeyed, and entered the room with her usual elegance. Since she did not visit the training center today, she was in her full uniform, with epilates resting on her shoulders and a cape lying on her back. She bowed on one knee,

"Your Majesty." Following her entrance, the sound of loud footfalls echoed through the halls of the castle keep. Steiner was in a rush, as he charged forward, expecting there to be a throng of individuals he would have to maneuver past, and muttered apologies for his disturbance. He was instead granted a reprieve of any detriment of character, as the hall was mercifully empty. Steiner's eyes squinted as he ran; too many hours next to candle and parchment. This sudden change of lighting made him appear comical, as if a bear has roused from slumber and charged toward its intentions. He berated himself for not keeping track of time, he continued forward at a mad dash, within view, the grand door leading to the queen's balcony closed as he approached. The Knight of Pluto skidded to a halt, and composed himself. He straightened his helm and took a breath then walked to the door. He laid a mailed knuckle against the door, and gave a tentative knock. Instead of declaring his intentions, he decided to keep his voice and waited to be admitted.

"You may enter, Steiner."From the clanking sound on the other end both Beatrix and Garnet knew who it was.

Steiner opened the door quietly, entered, and turned to shut the door of the balcony. With a bit more grace he displayed than that of his previous actions, he turned back to face the queen. His eyes took in General Beatrix, a second he takes to scold himself for not beholding her as he entered. That is what one gets for putting manner before bravado. He nodded to the General, and in turn she nodded back to him. Steiner then turned his attention to the queen. He raised a mailed glove to his heart and bowed,

"My Queen and a thousand apologies for the tardiness in my arrival."

Garnet signaled Steiner and Beatrix to rise, "That is alright, Steiner. Thank you for being punctual. Now that we are all hear, let us continue the daily report."

Returning to his normal stance, Steiner laced his hands together behind his back, "Nothing to report, your highness." Steiner's face was stoic; he took a step back and assumed a guarding position against the door behind him,

Beatrix, who was use to being away from the castle and accomplishing something extraordinary, raised and followed Steiner's words. She flatly said, "Nothing to report, your Highness."

Garnet nodded, and looked over at her two military heads, "This especially applies to you General Beatrix. At Treno, we re-established a treaty with the countries we previously attacked. Our foreign relationship has returned to what it was previously for the most part, but there is still a strain between us and Burmecia." Garnet looked over at Beatrix with a pitiful look. "Beatrix... the Burmecians asked me to turn you over to them, as a War Criminal."

Beatrix's expression changed from neutral to shock. Of course she expected this and knew her actions against the Burmecian people would not be forgiven so quickly, especially since she knew and participated in the attempted genocide. But war criminal?

Steiner observed as Beatrix glanced at him quickly, Steiner's tries to convey to her with his eyes that there is no reason for undue alarm

Only years of discipline kept Steiner from shouting out an angered question of retort, he sufficed by quickly grinding his teeth. This however was not enough to keep the emotion from his expression. His face was mildly contorted to repressed anger. He stared forward, attempting to calm himself.

He cleared his throat and addressed the queen, "Your majesty, if I may beg your indulgence in regards to this manner… "

Garnet looked over at the interruptive Steiner, and held her palm out to silence him, "Of course, I refused to give you to them. After all, you were only following orders. Instead, it is agreed, for now, you are banned from entering Burmecia." She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before continuing, "You also require special permission if you need to pass the surrounding areas." Garnet looked at her general apologetically,

"I am sorry general...this was the best I could do. I would advise that you stay away from that area for some time. It has been decreed that you are banished for life, but perhaps in due time, you will be able to walk around freely. I will try to negotiate a lighter sentence."

Relief washed over Steiner, of course, he thought to himself; "_the queen would never be party to such a suggestion"_. Silently, he berated himself for even speaking up, as if to call the queen's authority into question, Steiner did not continue on with what he was going to say. He relaxed himself into his normal mannerism and resumed his silent sentry against the door.

Beatrix, who also felt the wave of relief, bowed to her Queen in true appreciation of her gesture to keep her out of being locked up, "Your kindness and elegance knows no bounds my Queen. I am truly in your eternal debt. I do not deserve such a kind master."

Garnet again, gestured her loyal servant to rise, "Please Beatrix, if it had not been for your cooperation, I would not be here today. For me to give you up would be taking what you have done for me and throwing it all away," she smiled at the General, "If anything I am returning my debt."

As they moved on to the closing ceremonies; Beatrix was the first one to salute the Queen, and retire from her duties. She nodded at Steiner before she left the balcony to head to her room to change. Steiner moved out of the way of the door to allow Beatrix to pass. Steiner then bowed low to the queen and exited the balcony area. His mind awash with thoughts of what the queen had said. The knight continued his march back towards the common rooms of the Knights of Pluto, wanting nothing more then to unsheathe his blade and make everything right the way that he knew best. His mind reminded him of the words Beatrix spoke to him not so long ago, about the changing of times. The blade is worth not that its weight as the quill is, he thought and sighed. Nothing is ever so easy.


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight Meeting

It was an hour after their meeting with the Queen. Beatrix was now out of her usual uniform and into something more casual. She wore a long tunic with a laced top partially untied that showed a tasteful amount of cleavage. She tied a belt around her waist causing the bottom of her tunic to fray out as if it was a skirt. Underneath her tunic, she wore her usual under armor leggings, and regular boots. Her metal eye-patch was replaced with her embroidered eye-patch that was the same size as her metal one. She headed toward the tower where her and her lover promised to meet. They never went together, and it was always separate times. Neither of them wanted their relationship to be public, especially in their line of work. It is already hard enough that Steiner's Knights of Pluto already caught on to the nature of her and Steiner's relationship.

She thought back to what the Queen told her earlier. She realized that she barely dodged being imprisoned, a fate that she would had never expected in the past. She always won, and always brought Alexandria to glory. To think, they tried to lock the monster, and yet somehow the monster still walked, being feared by many. Even though it would have been understandable if she was locked up, she was glad she wasn't.

She entered the old holding tower and continued walking up the stairs to the normal floor her and Steiner usually met. She looked around relieved that he has not arrived yet. She had a moment alone, away from the public's eyes; all by herself. Her body tensed, and started shaking violently. She approached one of the walls clutching her fists, and gave a frustrated moan. She swung and punched the wall. She continued punching it a few times until her knuckles started bleeding. She then feel in a crouching position, cradling her now swollen hand and began to sob. She then let out a violent yell, before it turned into full out crying. It was confirmed that the Burmecians did not forgive her, and probably never will. Her cage was now smaller. First Treno, and now Burmecia. Though she did not want to admit it, she secretly placed all of her hope on self forgiveness on them, and they couldn't forgive her. They had every reason not to. She was partially responsible for the destruction of the civilization of peace. She was a monster. The cold-blooded Beatrix that showed no mercy, who's only concern was why the Queen used Black Mages instead of her girls. As much as it was easy to blame Queen Braun's insanity and Kuja, she didn't even try or even think to convince her to not do this. Now that they are gone and she is the only one left of the group who plotted Clerya's demise, she had to take all responsibility on what happened that day. In her brief moment of solitude before Steiner appeared, she gave herself a moment of weakness. This was the only time possible. She had to stay strong for Queen Garnet, who often went to her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. She couldn't disappoint the Queen, or have Steiner view her as being a weak person.

She sobed uncontrollably; she let her bleeding hand drop, and allowed her other hand to form a fist, clutching her hair. This went on for a short while, until she realized she was in a fetal position on the cold tiled floor. She pushed herself off of the ground and took a few deep breaths. She pulled a handkerchief out of the pocket of her "skirt" and dried her eyes. The female general took the moist handkerchief and cleaned the snot off of her face. In an attempt to fix what her fist did to her hair, she ran her fingers through it.

While she composed herself, she heared the echo of Steiner's footsteps getting closer. Did he hear her scream? She can only hope that the swelling from her eyes were gone by the time Steiner reached to the top of the tower. She did not want to show weakness; even to the man she loves.

_ * * * * * * * * *_

A little over an hour earlier, the halls of the castle were awoken with the sound of metal meeting hardened tile and marble. A short time later, they were graced with a less rancheros sound. Instead of plated soles striking them, leather boots with their softer soles echoed throughout the halls, singing their two tone tale of a man whom has forgotten the time. He was garbed in a simpler attire then the ceremonial battle plate. Steiner rushed through the halls to the tower of a kept promise. Already sweaty, he cursed himself under his breath as he continued. Deciding to work off a bit of unrefined anger after his meeting with the queen, he choose to devote a bit of his time to training.

"Had to try the axe.. Had to try the axe.." Steiner mutters under his breath, making a mantra out it. He cursed himself for running afoul of a weapon he was not formally trained in, causing him much perspiration. He knew full well that whatever mood his lovely counterpart was in, it might be despoiled by his sweaty appearance.

He stopped before the door to the holding tower. By habit, mayhap a touch of paranoia, Steiner turned his head to scan the surroundings. He saw no one at this hour. He produced a key on a chain and inserted it into the lock. As he turned the key, he was content on not to make much of a sound in the old lock. He slowly turned the key however, is startled by the sound of what sounded like a woman yelling. Almost dropping the key from the lock, he shrugged at the sound. It was probably a maid discovering a load of sheets that needed to be washed that she missed. He opened the door quietly, stepped inside of the tower, and shut the door behind him. He replaced the key in his pocket and walked up the stairs instead of charging up the blinding. It wouldn't do a bit of good for the General to see him acting a fool thrice in one day.

He reached halfway but suddenly stopped in place. Steiner heard what was, unmistakably, the sound of a woman sobbing. What anguished this woman? The man knew not. His mind reacted and he froze in his action. His hand grasped the hilt of the dagger he hooked to his belt during training, after a few moments, the sound is no more. Instead it is replaced by some sound of movement. Deciding that it would be best to see what has transpired; Steiner continued up the stairs and gently opened the door. He poked his head through. He scanned the environment and spotted Beatrix. His pulse raced for a moment in his ears. He entered the common, shutting the door behind him, and turned to her.

"General, I… M'lady, what is something wrong? I.. I hope I haven't upset you from the smell, it.. I… T-Training, I-I Lost track… Time… I thought I heard something, perhaps the scullery maids, I..."

Steiner looked around, trying to sense anything out of place. Did he just imagine what he heard?

Beatrix looked over at the stuttering man she recognized as her lover, and hide her swollen hand. She did not want him to spare any concern over something she stupidly did herself. To her dismay, he heard her wails. Fortunately for her he did not put the pieces together. She uttered in her silky voice,

"Welcome, Steiner."

Steiner abandoned his train of thought, when he heard his daytime colleague turned night time date, cooed at him. His thoughts condemned him for opening his mouth and speaking thus so far. His face light up with a warm smile, "Beatrix, I!.. I am glad to see you!"

They were finally alone, and neither of them wanted to spoil the moment. Beatrix walked over to him swiftly, swinging her hips back and forth mimicking that of the mating dance of a peacock. Steiner did not fail to notice the seductive way in which she approached him, almost giving rise to an uncontrollable boyish grin. Beatrix had much to talk about with Steiner, but due to their long period of time not being with each other, she longed for his company.

Beatrix took her non-injured hand and placed it on his cheek. He felt the warmth of her hand as his face was guided by it as she pulled him towards hers. He gave no resistance, as she planted a kiss on him. Steiner leaned into her kiss, allowing him to be captivated by the moment. They deepened their kiss, allowing their tongues dance with each other. Beatrix wanted to go to the next level. She wanted to run her hand down his body, outlining the groves in his muscles with her pointer finger, and hook her pointer finger on his belt. Unfortunately she needed to control herself. She allowed herself at least to get lost in the passion of their kiss. She got so lost she did not realize she accidentally places her other had on his cheek as well. Upon noticing this, she slowly pulled away from the kiss,

"I really did miss you. When my thoughts were idle, I only thought about when we can be alone like this again."

Steiner resisted the urge to shudder from her voice. So enraptured was the knight in their embrace, he had hardly realized that it has ended. He heard her words with absolute clarity; however, it was impossible for him to respond to her in turn. Instead he smiled at what she had said, hoping that she could see his words through to him.

Still in his embrace, she pressed her lips on his ear.

"But I must ask....Why you neglected to tell me about my banishment?" she whispered as she slightly pulled away.

Steiner winced and his expression dropped. _The hammer doth fall_, he thought, ashamed of himself for not sharing this with her earlier.

"I.. I apologize.. I saw you there at the fountain, I.. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I.. I was selfish, I just wished that none of that would matter, I.. Forgive me for this, Beatrix, I didn't mean to hide anything from you…"

He was still within close proximity of her. The knight felt ashamed to even be this close to her a that moment, and feared that he has crossed some line, and should feel shame for sharing that moment.

She broke away from the stare and began to chuckle. It broke out into a laugh that came off a bit unnatural,

"That is just like you Adelbert, always protecting people from hurtful information... You are too sweet that I cannot be mad at you. And I can't really be mad at the Burmecian people."

Steiner heaved a sigh of relief. He smiled a wan smile at her,

"It.. It was easier to not let these things get to one when there is a defined enemy on the field we have to fight, now, it.."

Beatrix did not acknowledge Steiner's comment and interrupted him.

"I do not deserve their forgiveness. I've done terrible things to them." She smiles at him, and walked further away from his embrace. Steiner watched as she moved back from him, his first instinctual thought was that the smell of sweat was too much for her to bear. "Like I said earlier...I am a monster..."

He took in her words and frowned,

"You are most certainly not a monster! Why, if you are a monster, then I shall be the first to say that beautiful monsters exist, and my eyes show me no trickery in this!" Hoping that his lighthearted jest might lighten the atmosphere, he beamed a smile at her.

Beatrix continued backing away from Steiner until she reached the window, where the light from the full moon illuminated on face. She lifted her arm placing her hand on her eye-patch. Slowly she pulled the patch off of her eye, and revealed the damage under it. There was a white scare that started from the top of her forehead, tracing through her eye-lid and ended at the tip of her check bone. Her eye-lid was half open, showing off half of her eyeball. Her iris looked like a broken marble, as white cataracts covered it.

"Tell me Steiner, am I still beautiful?"

_Finally Beatrix and Steiner are by themselves! Thank you Roky 91 and ThisIsntClair for your support. Next chapter will be exciting. It will be revealed how she came to Alexandira. It may seem that Beatrix is out of character in the beginning of this chapter. I do not think so. Everyone has a moment in where they break down. Especially the weight of what Beatrix was carrying. She was responsible for wiping out a civilization, that guilt would break down anyone's psyche. It would be like her to mourn in privacy. Can she open up to Steiner? I am working on my next chapter. I just need to proof-read it._

_Yay, I got around to proof-read this chapter. There is probably some stuff I missed, but I was editing really late at night. 0_0. _


	4. Chapter 4 Midnight Meeting Pt 2

Steiner looked at her wounded complexion; the man was filled not with pity or disgust, but rather anger. He was not only angry at the foe that cut her eye, but also for her view of herself.

_If only she could see what I see_, he thought to himself, and averted his eyes to the floor. He inhaled slowly and shook his head,

"You're no monster, I see the cruelty of the world, but I see nothing monstrous about you, Beatrix." He looked up to her, "No monster would have aided in the survival of this world, a monster would have cackled as it all burned…" Wanting to take her by the shoulders firmly to show her the conviction of his word, he restrained himself. Instead placed a hand tentatively on her shoulder,

"You didn't do that, nor do I believe you ever would, we all did... Questionable things while in the service of her late highness, but we've changed, we have all changed, Beatrix."

She was surprised at his reaction. Any other time she showed her eye, people just flinched. Either Steiner couldn't see the scar, or perhaps it really did not bother him.

She replied to his statement, "All I did was order a pilot to recklessly fly in front of a few dragons so you can pass through." She flipped her hair, to move it away from her face, "That is hardly heroic… more like reckless." She ran her finger down her scar, and whispered "But then again, I have done many reckless things for the men that I loved."

Steiner tilted his head, not sure if he heard her correctly, but he took in her words, exhaled, and he shook his head, "Nonsense Beatrix! Why if it where not for the reckless people of the world, nothing would have ever gotten done. Worlds would not have been discovered, and wars would have never ended." He nodded in agreement towards his own comment and hoped it will comfort his companion.

Beatrix paused after hearing Steiner's word of comfort, but felt it did not apply to her. Instead of taking in what he said, her mind was made up about herself, "The man who did this to me, called me a filthy monster hiding behind a beautiful mask. Steiner, I dare not tell you the things that I did to the Burmecians, and what I did to Cleyra, for the fear of what you will think of me… "

"I can only try to understand, Beatrix. However, in our line of obligation sworn fealty to the crown, we must do questionable things. Surely the things you've done were carried out while under orders to do so, is this not so? This does not make you what some... 'man' has dubbed you, why, I don't believe such a brand. I never have, nor will what this man said or what you have done will make me think any differently of you, Beatrix," Steiner replied.

Beatrix stared at him as she sat down on the tile below her, "I was following orders, I told myself that all this time, but my mind-set during that time. I showed no pity toward them. I did not even see them as people. My only uneasiness back then was, 'Why did the Queen use black mages and not our women?'" she pushed some of her hair in front on her scared eye, in both shame and the fear that her half-opened eye-ball was disturbing Steiner,

"I am starting to believe what my late fiancée told me was true." Beatrix covered her mouth. She did not mean for the last sentence to slip out, but her mind was slower than her mouth. She was not sure if she was ready to open the door to the past to Steiner.

Caught unaware by her last statement, "F-fian..!?" Steiner blinked in surprise, and took a moment to compose his thoughts. _Beatrix, had a fiancée!?_ Did he hear her right, was his hearing going on him, or was what his father told him true about too much wax in the ears? He cleared his throat and spoke to her, "Yes, there are things that we do that we end up not being very proud of; I haven't ever been given that order while in service... Regardless, I… I want you to know that I don't see you as repugnant, you know I am here for you." A voice of curious reproach in his head that questioned scoffing; _why he didn't ask her about the last part_? He decided that curiosity isn't to be sated.

"Adelbert..." Upon hearing his last words, her heart skipped a beat. No matter if one is a soldier or a housewife, a woman heart always lightens when they hear '_You know I am here for you_.' Beatrix was no exception. She took a deep breath and looked over at Steiner with a genuine smile this time, and thought perhaps, it was okay to open up to him a little bit. It was the time for her to take a chance. "Would you like to hear a story?"  
Beholding her smile brought Steiner a smile of his own, to see her with such an expression brought joy to him. _At least I done one thing right today_, his mind scolds. Steiner nodded at her, "Of course, Beatrix! I would love to hear a story." He internalizes the difference he sees in her now, and how she was before, and how she barely spoke while he was around or within earshot, just to hear her speak was a blessing on its own, he thought.

"Only one condition though," she pressed her pointer finger to his lips, which were still slightly swollen from their kiss, "You have to swear to the great Alexander that you will not tell a soul. What I am about to tell you is something that is only known by Dr. Tot and our late Queen. It cannot be told to anyone else," she looked at him with a fierce seriousness in her eyes.

Taken by the severity in her expression and the look in her eyes, the feeling that was there a moment before she asked of him this oath all but vanished, he spoke quickly, but his words were muddled by her finger, "Ih shvhare dho tah...", he moved his head back, embarrassed a bit by his attempt at speech while sounding so infantile. He resumed, although this time, normal in his speech. "I swear to the name of the Great Alexander that I will not divulge any information that is spoken between us, on my warrant, I do so swear."

She smiled at him and took a deep breath, and allowed a sigh out, "Very good Captain," she paused to take a moment to collect her thoughts, and mentally preparing herself to retell the past that was never retold before. She looked up at the moonlight, remembering her hometown, and all the 28 years of her life.

_Yea I know, this is really short. The whole chapter was very long, so I had to cut it in half. I am still editing the rest of the chapter. Next chapter should be interesting. Again thank you for everyone's support and sorry that this chapter was boring. I promise the next one would be better than this._

_I actually edited this chapter, so all readers who have read it before and complained about grammar. This should be better. I want to thank everyone for pointing that out and helping me. _


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions Beatrix's Story

_I always wondered why Steiner's last name was used, but Beatrix's was not. Is there a reason why she couldn't use her last name? I found the answer to be yes. This chapter is mostly a monologue. Anyway. I do not own Final Fantasy 9 or it's characters. I am not affiliated with Square Enix what-so-ever. Enjoy_

Steiner took a position leaning against the wall, as Beatrix took a seat on a table nearby. She took a deep breath, and began her tale of her origins.

"Once upon a time, there was a young woman by the name of Beatrice Meyer Tudor. She was a member of noble family in Treno from the house of Tudor. She had easy childhood. Her family was wealthy, well respected; she could get into places that most adults could never dream of entering. She was pampered and raised in high class, had servants that would dress her; attended classes in the art of using White Magic; a perfect, beautiful lady. Of course, as it is a tradition in most noble families, her parents arranged a husband for her. The girl was introduced to her fiancée when she was ten. He was tall, handsome, and from a powerful family, His name was Maximillan Vultui."  
As she spoke the name of the man she alluded to before of being engaged to, it caught Steiner unprepared and his eyes betray a tell tale sign of recognition at the name.

Beatrix continued on, hoping that he would recognize the name that will forever be a part of her history in many ways, but as a refresher,

"the same Vultui family that caused the Treno Revolution; the family that I massacred, that lead to my promotion to General," she smirked, as she remembered her hundred man massacre. This was perhaps the only fond memory she had of the family. She catches herself, before she began to go too much off topic,

"Anyhow...She trusted her family to pick someone compatible for her, so she did not have to worry about it. She believed herself to be lucky that she did not have to look for love. For a few years, the couple got along. He was nice to Beatrice, would always give her flowers, and treated her with respect. She was content…until one day; the future husband and wife got into a small dispute." Beatrix rubbed her left cheek. Steiner, who became more attuned to Beatrix, noticed when she had a momentary recollection of the event which she describes. It was there for a moment, and then it is gone.

"That was the first time he struck her. He back-handed the girl, and left a nice red mark on her face."  
Steiner was unable to miss the expression on her face. He winced as he heard her statement of being struck by her future husband to be. He felt a momentary feeing of disgust at the thought of something like that, even more so then any discussion of battle or bloodletting. Beatrix did not pause, and continued her story,  
"She was shocked and ran to her parents. They were outraged, hearing about how he was treating their daughter, and they promised the young teen that they would talk to his family about it. The next day Maximillan apologized to Beatrice, and was kind and gentle to her once more. Unfortunately for the girl it was only a temporary fix, for he continued to intentionally harm her, and every-time he hit her harder. He blamed the young noble-girl for being difficult. Every time she told her parents about this violence, they promised to talk to the family to get him to stop." "The girl found it queer that they would not find her another suitor. The abuse never stopped. In final desperation, she pleaded with her parents to find another mate. The looked at her wearily…and said, 'Beatrice…stop being difficult and try to work it out with him.' "It was then the girl realized her parent's could not back out of the dowry …she was trapped," her expression turned somber.  
"She had but one escape. The ledge outside the city would make a beautiful grave for her. The view of the valley where she could see the moon and the stars as she fell to join them would be a peaceful view. Beatrice put on her best dress, and snuck out of her mansion to die at the young age of 14. While she was walking towards her final destination, she was stopped by a group of desperate slum hooligans. They surrounded her, given her cat-calls, saying obscene things, and in description told her the despicable things they were going to do to her. The one behind her grabbed her arms as the others started taking off the clothes she chose for her burial.

Being horrified alone doesn't give cause for Steiner to break his silence as he listens to her tale. His eyes lost focus, become one whom is listening and tuning out the rest of the world.

When the girl thought she was going to die in the most violent and shameful way, a boy came to her rescue and thwarted the hooligans away," her somber look turned into one of a smile. Like an elderly woman who was speaking of the first time she fell in love.

"He grabbed the girls arm, and started pulling her away from the surrounding area. In the mass confusion of the situation, she forgot her objective and ran with him. When they were at a safe distance, he finally looked over at her panting heavily.  
"Lady Beatrice, what the hell are you doing out here, by yourself? Are you stupid or something?" Beatrix continued, talking in a deeper voice to imitate that of a man.  
At this point, reaching to the point of the story about the man she once loved, she decided to drop the narrator shtick, and begin to speak in first person. She gave a chuckle, before continuing,

"I was infuriated with my young hero, for talking to me, one of a higher position, like that. Not to mention the boy was a stranger to me. I found out when we got back to the manor, that his name was Benedict, and was a servant of my family's. He worked in the gardens. I spewed venomous words at him for speaking so vile toward me, that when he returned me to my family, I forgot to thank him. I was scolded by my parents for leaving the manor without permission, and was ordered to formally thank the young grounds keeper for saving my life. After one nights rest, I went to visit the grounds keeper in the gardens to formally thank him. Apparently he was still offended by my disrespectful behavior, and boldly told me, 'In May, I plant the roses. They are beautiful flowers, but the also have the nastiest thorns. Sound familiar?'" Beatrix again, imitated the man's voice. Laughing at herself, as Steiner looked at her intensely. He continued observing her behavior, uneasy with her laughing. She continued on,

"Again, we went back and forth with a battle of words, and yet again I forgot to thank him. I continued seeing him everyday, to try to apologize again, and every-day something would prevent me from doing so, whether it was arguing, or being distracted by one of his monologues about plants. I finally got around to apologizing to him, just to find out that I enjoyed his company. I learned a lot from him, and I actually started taking care of the garden with him," Beatrix had a dazed look on her face as if she was in a dream state.

"My parents noticed this and asked me to stop bothering the poor boy. I gave them the excuse that I owed a debt to him for saving my life and I felt obligated to help him in the garden. I gave them an ultimatum; if they did not let me see Benedict, then I would run away again and stop seeing Maximillan. Maximillan never changed. There were days he was a gentlemen, and there were days he would not be so gentle, but I endured his abuse. It was because I knew Benedict was at home, waiting for me." As she continued on with her tale, her body language and her voice sounded like a maiden who fell in love for the first time.  
"One day, I had the pleasure to see one of his more brutal temper tantrums, and earned some bruises. When I returned home, I stormed into the garden. Benedict saw me, and came after me. When he caught up to me, I grabbed him and pulled him in a kiss that felt like it was an eternity when I pulled away." Beatrix's eyes felt warm, and a small lump formed in her throat. She pauses for a bit in order to take a deep breath,

"I want to see a beautiful thing in this world for once." I told him. We returned to the gardening shed, where…" Beatrix began to blush, trying to hide it by covering her cheeks with her hands, "I…umm…well lost my title as a maiden." It took a while for Steiner to register what she was talking about, but it finally came to him, as he shared her reaction, surprised that she would share such a private thing to him. He coughed, which railed Beatrix back on track. She cleared her throat,

"A noble woman fell in love with her servant. I wanted one more thing to remember him by until I had to be apart from him. I only had a year until I was Lady Beatrice Vultui.  
It was a week before my sixteenth birthday. My fate was coming closer. Benedict and I did not want to lose each other. We talked about running away to Dali and growing our own farm. I knew enough about agriculture at that point that we can successfully do it. It was only a dream of ours, but as the date got closer and closer, we decided that we can make this dream come true. We arranged to run away and start our new life with new names." Beatrix smiled, remembering those moments with Benedict and their dreams of their own farm, but her smile was short lived as she continued with the story. Apparently, Maximillan caught on to my infidelity and sent a spy to watch over us. The morning before we were going to leave, we were ambushed by the Vultui's militia. Benedict and I fought them off. He used his sword, I had my rod and my healing spells for support. We ran through Treno to tail them off, but no matter where we were, they blocked our path. We had to take a different route. We decided to climb up in the roofs. We jumped from roof to roof in order to escape them. But they caught on, and some were able to successfully climb the roofs."  
She moved her arms around imitating that of a sword battle. She was so into her own story, she did not realize she was being so animated. Steiner tried to imagine, for a moment, a young Beatrix fending off swarms of militia, leaping from rooftop to rooftop; however, he cannot bring himself to imagine it. As if this revelation of her earlier life has painted her in such a different hue then what he imagined, he continued to listen to her tale,

"We knocked them down, almost falling down ourselves, but we kept our balance and continued. We were almost at the cable cars, where freedom met us, but at the last roof…we met Maximillan. He looked over at me with rage in his eyes, "So you were having fun behind my back. You filthy whore, sleeping with the dirt pusher. Do you have any idea what will happen if I reject you! The world will know you are of dirty blood and cast you aside. At first I assumed he meant my relationship with Benedict, until I realized he was talking of my family history. "What? Daddy didn't tell you. It was my family who adopted him and made him noble, so he could marry your mother! In exchange for this payment, I was asked to marry you by my father, to protect you, to hide your disgusting blood," Benedict, infuriated with Maximillan's insults attacked him, and their swords clashed. Maximillan was a skilled swordsman. So skilled that he kept up with Benedict, while staring at me talking," she shivered, as she recollected the fear she felt at that moment, when her abuser stared at her with such a crazed visage,  
"And to think that I was kind enough to show you, a filthy-blooded woman such as yourself, affection," he yelled while leering at me. Benedict was having trouble. I tried my best to use my white magic, but the shock of the truth disrupted my concentration. The shock was too much. Now I knew why my parents couldn't back down. I was payment, I was the dowry. My parents used me for their own happiness. Suddenly Benedict lost his footing, and fell over. I grabbed him before he lost his balance, but it was too late to save him from harm. Maximillan stabbed Benedict, and mortally wounded him. I yelled and fell to his side, he was slowly fading away. I had to heal him, but I couldn't concentrate. While mid-casting, Maximillan swung his sword at me, cutting my eye." She tried to recollect what she did afterwards, but it failed

"Then everything went black. When I came to my senses…I was holding Benedict's sword, and Maximillan….was on the other end, coughing up blood….I stabbed him… he fell off the roof and laid still. I kneeled next to Benedict, blinded in one eye." Beatrix took a deep breath, eliminating another lump in her throat. Her voice was starting to crack, "He was already dead…I didn't cast a cure spell fast enough to keep him alive."  
Her eyes became moist,

"I grabbed Benedict's sword in a panic and ran to my tutor…Dr. Tot, in the other side of town with blood dripping down my face, and getting all in my hair. While running, I was able to conjure up a half-hearted healing spell on my eye, in order to stop bleeding. Dr. Tot smuggled me into Alexandria. He told the Queen everything…at the time I thought it was strange that she was pleased with what she heard. She told me she expected great things from me, and I became a recruit of the Alexandrian Army. I went down to a private room, and was told to wait, and the recruiter will come in momentarily. I remained silent and still for a while, as if I was in a trance. I lifted the sword that I took with me. I took a clump of my hair and began to cut it. Long curly lock after one curly lock fell out of my hair and before I knew it, there was no more hair to cut. By the time the recruiter came in, I was bald and naked. I altered my name to Beatrix. It was harsher, and the symbolic x in my name, meant I detached myself from who I was in the past."  
Upon her re-telling of her past, a story she had never told anyone, she did not realize that tears were streaming down her eyes.

"Forgive me…the dim light in the tower is irritating my eyes." She rubbed her eyes with her palm; she was not ready to show Steiner her tears.  
Steiner, as if awakening from a daze, blinked to focus, he looked over to her, and a wide array of emotions filled him, running the gauntlet of all shades. Steiner swallowed for his mouth went cotton. Opening his mouth, he felt like that of a withered old hermit speaking for the first time in years, his voice was horse, as he spoke the only words he could think to say after hearing her tale,

"Beatrix… Your not alone anymore, you… don't have to run away when we're together, your not alone." Swallowing, he prayed that his words did not sound hollow to her, after obviously being caught in the emotion of retelling such a difficult tale.  
Beatrix looked over at Steiner, completely given up on hiding her swollen eyes, she took in his words and chucked, "To think, I am hearing this from a man, who was once my rival. Oh how life takes you strange places. I would never imagine, in the past, I would open to you like this."  
"The past... Beatrix, is just that, although, it is difficult to imagine such things happening without wanting swear bloody vengeance on all those who wanted to hurt you, but," he tilted his head to the side and tries to give her a reassuring look, "You don't have to let that define you anymore, we're together, that's all that matter."  
Beatrix pushed herself off of the table, and walked over to the wall he was leaning against, she used her non-injured hand to caress his cheek once more, "...you're right," she said half-heartedly. He made it sound so easy, but she knew better, as was not completely convinced.  
Steiner placed a hand on her shoulder, sensing her apprehension; it sends a chill down his spine when she touched him, as if those two words spoke of some unseen menace.

"Whatever happens, we're in this together now, Beatrix." He says these words in a firm manner, hoping that whatever it is that made her think so can be assuaged by his simple words.

"We're in this together."

_So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sometime in the future if I get inspired enough, I might want to make a separate st_ory_ of her past. It might be a while for the next chapter to come out, due to it being the holidays and I need to plan for a party. Again thank you for your support_ _everyone_.


	6. Chapter 6 Interuption

She did not know what answer she was expecting from Steiner. Deep down, she wished that he had some sort of answer for her. Some sort of explanation on how to let go of her past and how to justify her actions. It was crystal clear that she cannot find the answer in him. This was her burden, her past so it was up to her to find her answer. She took his words in with a small smile to hide her dissatisfaction. This was all he could do for her, listen. As for doing it together, she took it as words of kindness. She silently disagreed with his comment. This was something she had to do on her own.

'_Until the time comes when I will have to go my separate way to find these answers out'…"_I will be by your side" she whispered the last part of her thought out enough to allow Steiner to hear her.

The man smiled at her warm show of affection towards him. However, he had a feeling there was something he was missing and his smile faltered. Instantly, his mind turned to a multitude of questions owning to some level of self doubt and condemnation. What was it that he was missing? It seemed to be the core of a cacophony of questions.

As for Beatrix, this was the level of comfort she had for him at the moment. If she spoke everything on her mind he would stop her. That is what she loved about him, the promise that he will stay by her side no matter what, and she trusted that. He was predictable, and so she knew what to say to him and what not to say to him.

This conversation was heading no-where. She wanted to change it as soon as possible. She chuckled at her sentimental feelings,

"Do not fret Captain. You know I do not allow mundane things like the past interrupt my work." She stroked her fingers down his cheek.

Trying as he can, Steiner found he could not make his mind come up with any valid answer. In the span of a few moments, his mind became a torrent of uncertainty.

"Yes…Of course, Beatrix, I understand, work." As he felt the touch of her hand to his check, Steiner summoned up a half-hearted smile that he hoped will assuage her of any uncertainty in his mind.

Beatrix smiled back at him, not completely unaware of his uncertain expression. She knew she ruined the initial mood of their visit in the tower, and she felt obligated fix it.

"And I will not let hinder my future either. Or this moment." she smirked playfully at him, trying her best to alter the mood of the room the way it was originally intended to be.

"I have talked way too much for this evening. You have returned from a weeklong trip, and here I am talking about troubled times."She leaned over towards him, her face meeting his as she planted a kiss tenderly on his lips. She repeated her action and pressed her body against his.

The sudden change of the mood broke Steiner out of his melancholy. Her tender kisses worked to drive away the incessant thoughts in his head, and brought him to a center of calm where none of those thought of self- rapprochement seemed to have been that important. He flashed a smile as he looked into her eye not even knowing that he was thanking her for completing that small part of him.

After they gazed at each other for a short while, Beatrix put her head against his chest and took a deep breath never minding the smell of a day's hard work.

"I missed you Adelbert. When you are gone, the palace gets too quiet, and I get anxious." she pressed against him more, and moved her head on his shoulders. The thoughts of her past merged back into her mind where they belonged; where they have remained for these twelve years. _"This is who I am now; this is the man I love now."_ And for the first time in twelve years, at that moment, she felt like a woman.

"All's well now, all's well… ". He quietly whispered to her with a not often heard softness to his voice. His arms circled around her and held her close to him,

"I have missed you greatly, the time away was… different. I have never experienced this, longing this want to be near you." A bit mired with what it was he wished to convey, he stumbled over the words in his head so that they would sound well. _If only I had a way with words_, he thinks to himself. Not wanting to just stop there, to continue on and convey more with his message, he continued, "I have grown very accustomed to having you near, and when this is not so, it seems... Something is missing from my life and I... am grateful when that situation is... corrected."

In response to Steiner's confession, Beatrix lifted her head from his shoulder, and looked in his eyes endearingly and softly responded, "As am I, I want you to be with me, always, my knight, my dear partner." Her cheeks flushed pink, as she smiled ear to ear from this moment of privacy.

Her words enticed Steiner, and gave to him a feeling that he could not describe. It was beyond the mundane words of poets that have long since been the staple of romantics and the loveless. All doubts and hesitations faded as he lost himself to their moment in time, where all the trifles of life seem to fade to nothing, and became re-forged into the absolute of the two being together as one. The world was asleep, leaving them alone. The sun shined for all, but the moon was theirs. It illuminated the room so the two lovers could see each other, and yet, it casted a shadow so that those with prying eyes could not. No one was around, and they yearned for each other's touch. Beatrix whispered his name,

"Adelbert", before she returned to his lips, kissing kissed her deeply as she leaned towards him again, no inhibition, no hesitation. To him, nothing seemed more right at that moment. The time for words has since passed, the man knew. He leaned deeply into her embrace, seeking to add his own being to hers in this most private of lips moved in rhythm, and their tongues tangoed together, dancing the sweet dance of had been in the making, their coming together in this way, many things in life had kept them from taking that last step in their relationship. This time, however, it seemed as if that last piece would fall and they would be together in that final incantation of relationship. Instead of the wracking of nerves, the man felt a sense of acquiesce, almost as if it was the final breach that would lead to their final definition of their relationship.

_"I want you to be with me, always…" _echoed in the mind of the Knight of Pluto; the only one that remained in the infinitesimal of the moment.

Beatrix relaxed her body and absorbed herself in the moment. Nothing mattered now. There was nothing. No strategic exercise, no kingdom, no regulations. She let herself go into the moment. His left hand moved to the small of her back, supporting her and her proximity to him. His right moved up to the back of her neck, the timid deadlock, keeping her locked into the embrace with him. She felt the weight of Steiner's body against hers, as they leaned back to the table behind them. Theymoved as one, and mimicked their movements in symmetry, as if they were choreographed dancers; a lovers dance at midpoint, but seemed a crescendo. Beatrix used one arm to support their bodies, in order for them to land softly on the table. Her free hand, while she grabbed the end of Steiner's shirt, ran up his chest. She took her time to run her hand against his muscles which have been greatly defined due to his journey. Inhibitions slipped, as their embrace turned from seduction to deep passion. He vaguely felt her hand running upon his chest to clench his shirt, however, the feeling was electric to him. It was curious to him that a movement so subtle could give him that impact. His hand moved to her side and began to slowly slide upward. When their lips parted Steiner began tokiss her neck. Sensing what may be inhibition, he encircles his arms around her, holding her close to him. She gasped as his kisses tickled her neck. She let herself get lost in their moment of passion. She begun to peel off his shirt as the man ran his hands up her body, but she suddenly stopped as a foreign sound interrupted her trance, and started getting closer and closer.

Steiner did not sense the possibility of something being amiss outside of their world and continued to be in the moment. These seconds lasted for minutes. He paused just to listen to the rapid beating of Beatrix's heart and his as well. The outside sound did permeate his hearing, but he gave no thought towards it. He continued where he left off, and buried his face in her neck and continued placing gentle kisses on her neck. Her hair felt silken against his face.

Beatrix's body tensed up by the sound of the footsteps getting closer despite the gentle kisses on her neck. In a panic she lifted her foot and gave Steiner a kick to the chest.

He felt the impact of her foot, taken aback by this random assault. With a loud grunt, he staggered backwards. His balance was maintained due to the marshal discipline he was given; the ability to be ready for any staggering attacks at any time. Due to the situation though, he barely held water. He was confused about this gesture. "_Perhaps this is part of our foreplay?" _he thought to himself.

Beatrix looked above where she was laying and noticed two decorative swords hanging on the wall. She used one arm to push herself towards them. Her body was still reclined from their previous actions. While trying to keep her balance she grabbed the two decorative swords from the wall, and tossed one over to him. He grabbed the ornamental blade in his hand and gripped tightly upon its hilt.

"Look alive Steiner."

Her words brought him to the moment before all seemed so delicate, his nerves became steel and he adopted a defensive pose, ready and poised to defend against an attack directed at him from the woman whom he just moments before perceived as something so ethereal, and so fragile.

Steiner did not grasp the situation at its fullest extent. He pondered as he awaited her attack how strange the nature of this engagement was.

Beatrix rushed over at him and swung the decorative sword she kept for herself with such intensity, reflecting her sudden panic from the sound of potentially being caught in a compromising situation. Steiner understood her strikes were like a bolt of lightning. Despite this, he was taken away by her power as he struggled blocking her attack. Yet he did not allow it to show on his face.

Suddenly the door opened, and on the other side was a man wearing full body armor, "Stop! Intruder!" the unknown man yelled over at the two as he held out his sword and advanced over towards the figures unknown to him. Steiner moved from his position, and held out his blade toward a very recognizable face. It was one of his men, Knight of Pluto Breireicht. Beatrix lowered her sword and allowed Steiner to take care of it.

"Ho, stand down, stand down, I say, knight!" Steiner commanded.

The Knight recognized the voice of his superior Captain Steiner.

"Ca-Captain!?" He looked over at the silhouette of the person on the opposing side. He had an idea of who it was, but there is no way it would be her,

"General?"

Beatrix nodded at the Knight of Pluto, still keeping the blade at her side.

"Good Evening Sir Breireicht. I apologize for alarming you."

As Steiner lowered the ornamental blade, his eyes darted back and forth between her and the Breireicht. He blinked a few times in confusion. Beatrix seemed more composed addressing the knight. She gave more credence then Steiner's commands. As she finished her apologies to the man, Steiner sheathed the weapon he carried into his belt unceremoniously. He voiced his approbations to the knight as well,

"Yes, apologies, Breireicht, we did not mean to bring to you alarm."

Breireicht looked back and forth at his superiors,

"I…umm apology accepted." Cold sweat and confusion overcomes the man, as curiosity got the better of him.

"Umm if you do not mind me asking, umm especially since this is an off limit tower" he stuttered nervously at the two of them, mostly nervous from General Beatrix's presence.

Steiner racked his brain, finding a way to explain the purpose of the two of them being up here at this wee hour of the night.

"It.. Do you find it wise to question the motives of your superiors, knight!?" Partly guilt, party self-righteous indignation fueled Steiner's response to what is an obvious innocuous question, perceived as a denouncement of character. "Be it not your place, Breireicht to question what we are doing in this tower! Think man, this tower may be off-limits to the rank and file, but to a Captain and a General? I think not!" Steiner adopted a commanding pose as he stared down the knight, it would seem that he was in control, yet, barely below the surface, his mind and heart raced at a fevered pace._ 'So close, so very close, by all that is good, at least she heard my approach," _he thought. He continued to stare down at the cowed knight before his, but also took the time to make a quick glance toward Beatrix.

Beatrix walked toward the knight as well taking a place next to Steiner. "Thou should know it is not wise good knight. I expected better.'

The Knight began to stutter as his superiors began to gain up on him. "Umm y-yeah of course…M-my apologies I wasn't thinking!" fear was predominate in his voice once Beatrix joined into the squabble.

"If you must know The Captain and I were planning exercises for the new recruits and practicing them ourselves. Now Sir Breireicht, why else would we be up here for?" she pops the sword out of her sheath with her thumb smiling a wide grin at the poor knight who crossed her.

Steiner knew full well that Beatrix's manner of persuasion were so much more effective than his bolstering. He allowed a slight grin when she explained to the knight the way things were. He stifled a full out grin when she concluded the matter with her actions of veiled aggression. Steiner could not help feeling a pang of pity towards Breireicht, whose pallor took on that of a white washed sheet.

Breireicht broke out in a cold sweat as the lady general gained up on him, "Oh umm n-nothing else!"

Beatrix pulled out her sword and stared down at the knight with a menacing smile, "Of course. There will be no other reason why." She said in a taunting voice. Steiner crossed his arms across his chest. He knew that it was the best time to maintain the air of the deception. He nodded as she spoke the words to his subordinate_. _

The tip of her sword met at the Knights neck. Breireicht gulped, and felt his Adam apple scrapped against the tip. Steiner could not help but give a sardonic grin, almost as if he was taken pleasure in her actions toward the knight. He watched as she went further as to use the point of her sword to illustrate her point.

"Oh Sir Breireicht…it would be best if you keep our meetings in the dark, we do not want any nasty rumors circulating now would we?"

The Knight nodded at his General, the only movement he could muster in his paralysis.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

While Steiner watched as the knight back off he could not help but to take that moment to be stricken by how truly gifted he is to have a woman like her in his life; Completely dedicated to who she is so much that she was willing to protect their dignity of their service.

The knight staggered over toward his Captain puts a hand on Steiner's shoulder, he knew once he wanted to say what he was about to say, he needed to run. He mustered all of his courage and whispered to Steiner

"I am rooting for you captain" He rushed towards the door, not wanting to wait for his response.

Steiner's facade fell, he watches as he rushes out of the room. He stared dumfounded at his passage. "_Am I truly that transparent?"_ he thought to himself. His face suddenly turned red,

"G-get out!" he yelled at no-one, not realizing that his subordinate already left the room.

As she listened to the the knight's steps fade away she looked over at Steiner, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Well, it was an interesting night Adelbert."

"I... In-Indeed it was, Beatrix." He smiles at her, and shrugs, "It could have indeed been worse, it could have been Weimer." Steiner chuckled, shaking his head. He sighs and glanced around the tower. He took stock of everything around him and to him; it seemed as if they have been in this tower for ages. He smiled at this thought.

"Shall we ah… Make haste from this place then, Beatrix?"

Beatrix shrugged and took one last look at the tower.

"I suppose it is time to retire for the night. Well Captain," she walks over to him and planted a tender kiss on his lips, "Goodnight...I will see you tomorrow."

Such things are never so simple as to facilitate happenings, everything in due time, any evolution of their relationship seemed to reach that proverbial dead end due to some outside stimuli. However, all this meant nothing to him when she kissed him tenderly. He smiled and responded to her, "Indeed, I shall see you tomorrow, General."

She began to slowly walk away from him, felt both disappointed and blessed. Although the night was ruined by Breireicht's interruption, she was happy that she was able to share this moment with Steiner. Anytime with him was a blessing.

Steiner followed close, but not too close behind her. As they stepped out of the tower, he inhaled deeply of the night air. He looked around and saw no one around. He watched as Beatrix went on her way. After a few moments he headed in another direction, towards the barracks of the Knights of Pluto.

_Finally!! We are out of the tower! Sorry for the long wait, but it is hard to schedule time to write this. Anyway, I am going to be on a hiatus due to finals. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Poor Beatrix and Steiner. They never get any long term alone time ;_;. _


End file.
